1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dust removing apparatus that removes dust deposited on a person or an object or dust floating in the air, and a notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, numerous technologies for removing dust in the air (hereinafter referred to as “dust removal”) with an air current exist, and they are applied to dust removing apparatuses such as air purifiers or air conditioners. The dust removing apparatuses are provided with sensors such as a dust sensor or a pollen sensor, and control a dust removal process based on the sensing result (see Patent Literature 1, for example).